Pouring Emotions
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: The feeling of being shunned by many… He felt it. The feeling of never fitting in… He felt it. The feeling of misery wrapping your every thought… He felt that too. Deoxys x Darkrai/Dubershipping. One-shot.


**Whoot! New pairing! **

**I decided to give these two a try and, what do you know, it was kind of fun. Might even get obsessed with it again…**

**Anyways…**

**I decided to make this one a bit interesting by using 2****nd**** POV. Not sure who's speaking, but let your imagination go wild! It's fun!**

**I'm in a bit of an angsty mood, however, this story seemed a bit… lacking. Well, at least to me. O.o**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Pouring Emotions"

You sat there under the gleaming moon and blinking stars, lonely and bitter hatred to the world pulsing through your almost non-existent veins.

You loathed the feeling of being unwanted; anyone would…

Yet you continued to live here.

Crossing your blue and orange arms, you closed your beady, black eyes, resisting a tear that threatened to break your every once of sanity. Everything just didn't feel right. You were here, alone, only to cry yourself miserably as the feeling of being neglected kneaded you into the hopeless and pathetic figure you assumed yourself to be.

Yet you stayed.

The silver tear that reflected your bottled emotions finally streaked down your blue face against your will, moon enhancing the lost twinkle within it. Stars twinkled and blinked, trying to comfort you in their own, possible way, calling and reaching out to you...

Stars.

The place you came from.

The place that actually accepted the being you are…

Then how could you stay here on earth? Allowing everyone to shun and ridicule you like that? How?

How?

A trembling sigh escaped your non-existent lips as you bent your head forward, allowing yourself to look weak as a newborn with your shoulders hunched. Slowly but surely more tears fell from your eyes, landing onto the rock you sat upon, the only thing not pushing you away from this planet.

You felt as if no one cared for you; no one wished for you to be in his or her presence…

You felt a claw placed gently on your shoulder.

You flinched; not used to feeling such a tender action. Many would either push or poke you and sneer that you should return back to where you came from. Sure you never expressed it, but those words could scar you deep down…

In fact they did.

Feeling another claw being placed on your other shoulder made you turn your head, black eyes connecting to one, denim colored one, surprise filling your saddened mind.

Darkrai…

He was always a loner like you, you noticed as he continued to stare back, unable to see why he was here also. More sadness heaved onto your body as you watched every emotion the ghost beside you felt at this moment, more tears streaking down your face.

It was as if he too felt neglected as you did.

He slowly raised one claw from your shoulder, wiping away the water flowing down your cheeks. Embarrassed, you brought up your own hand, wiping away the rest as a tingling feeling showered the place he had gently rubbed.

Taking his claws to his side again, the ebony ghost floated down onto the rock you were currently resting on, placing his own back against yours. Questions easily popped into your mind as he asked what was wrong, eye staring at the dark sky above as if he was lost in thought.

This was unexpected. Dakrai was never a legendary to comfort anyone, you noted, deciding whether or not to pour out your emotions to him. Finding no statement that would dare test or disprove of not letting you express yourself, you gave another trembled sigh, pondering where to even begin with.

He gave no response, only placing a comforting claw upon yours; thumb stroking it in a soothing manner.

You began.

Throughout the whole thing, he did not once interrupt, you feeling grateful as your emotions just didn't stop coming out. You told him everything- from feeling unwanted to experiencing bitter anger for everyone.

Tears blinded your eyes as the memories slowly resurfaced.

Finally, as you came to a finished, only your stifled sobs were heard in the night. You tried to control yourself, feeling a bit foolish to show such weakness, and gave deep breaths to try and regain your character, wrapping your hand around his.

Darkrai shifted his weight against your back, warmth being sent into your body despite him having such a ghostly-like appearance, many predicting such a thing to be downright freezing. He thought for a moment as you continued to try and control yourself, tightening his claw around yours for comfort and support.

He finally spoke in his deep, voice, words slow as if he was still in the process of thinking, "You know… you're not the only one to feel such things…"

Your eyes widened slightly as you turned your body to face him. He only turned also, face expressionless as once again both of you locked gazes, staring deep into each other's being.

You gazed deeply within his one, denim colored eye, trying to extract the reason why he would say such a thing. The reason why he would dare say he felt the same thing as yourself.

It wasn't a fun thing to feel…

Feeling unwanted.

Feeling neglected.

Feeling no need to live…

His eye flashed with sadness, you wiping away your tears once more in a desperate attempt to regain your self-control, never breaking the gaze.

You saw his true character.

His true, suffering character; just like yours.

The feeling of being shunned by many…

He felt it.

The feeling of never fitting in…

He felt it.

The feeling of misery wrapping your every thought…

He felt that too.

You closed your eyes, unable to look at him for a second longer. He just gave you another tight squeeze with his claw, simply summing up everything and making you feel slightly happy to feel such a thing…

"You're not alone, Deoxys."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
